The mean of love
by Black Shadow-hunter
Summary: Tayuya, gadis univesitas yg berusia 19 tahun tidak menggerti apa itu cinta, dia mendapat julukan 'cool beauty' karena sifatnya,tapi dihadapan dosen walinya, dia berubah dan mulai memahami apa itu cinta./ "SENSEI BAKA!"
1. Chapter 1

Pair: Tobi x Tayuya

Summary: gadis yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta mulai menggerti saat dosenya mengajarkan apa arti cinta itu sendiri kepadanya...

Oneshoot!

Maybe...

Warning: typos mirip ketombe atau sampah *slap*

The mean of love•••••

Konoha merupakan kota besar yg disegani kota lain, selain penduduknya yang ramah dan murah senyum terhadap tamu yang datang.

Salah satu Universitas ternama dikonaha memang patut diancungi jempol, fasilitas dan kualitas pendidikanya sungguh mengagumkan.

Yahh kecuali mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya, seperti Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino yang kini sedang bergosip ria tentang hubungan si populer Uchiha Shisui dengan gadi cupu dan culun serta kampungan Shisui.

"Ehh apa sudah tahu bahwa Matsuri pacaran dengan Shisui?"

"Ehh yang bener?, gadis kampung itu sama Uchiha , no way!"

Tayuya yg menjadi penonton setia mereka cuma mengaduk-ngaduk milkshakenya dengan pandangan datar.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Tayuya?" Tayuya terkejut saat mendenggar pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Apa?"

" Aku mau tanya, apa artinya cinta?"

'Cinta?' Tayuya cuma melirik mereka berdua sesaat sebelum berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kelas.

Tapi sebelum itu dia menoleh kearah Sakura dan Ino dengan seringaian bak kusing Chesire yg menggerikan dan menampakan gigi taringnya, " menurutku cinta itu omong kosong" dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua mahasiswi itu yg heran.

"Aku mengakui dia memang pantas mendapat julukan cool beauty"

"Aku juga" timpal Ino sambil menatap kepergian Tayuya.

############################################################################################

Tayuya kini sedang berada diatap universitas.

Membolos.

Dia tidak suka pelajaran dari guru barunya, guru aneh, itu yg selalu dia ucapkan saat guru itu memasuki kelasnya.

Tapi ada perasaan aneh pada dirinya saat menatap guru itu, dadanya berdetak kencang, wajahnya memerah dan perutnya seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalamnya.

'Itu namanya cinta Tayuya-chan' sekelebat dia mengingat ucapan Hinata, gadis itu kini telah resmi menyandang gelar almahrum, menyusul sang kekasih tercinta kealam yang bahagia dari pada dunia manusia ini.

"Hinata..."Tayuya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit, "aku rasa cinta itu menyakitkan"

"Disini kau rupanya" Tayuya tercekat saat mendenggar suara yg amat familliar baginya.

Disana berdiri Tobi dengan kemejanya yg kusut dan acak-acakan, serta nafas yg terengah-engah, "sensei.."

Tobi kemudian mendekati Tayuya yang memandangnya dengan wajah merona hebat, membuatnya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi mahasiswinya itu.

"Mou~" menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap gurunya, "kenapa sensei tertawa"

Tobi sendiri kini tengah mengatur otot wajahnya agar tidak tersenyum, "ternyata kau sama saja seperti gadi berusia 19 tahun..."

'Blushh

Tayuya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya "na-nani?" Cicitnya layaknya anak burung yang berharap pertolongan dari orang tuanya.

"Lihat dirimu" Tobi menarik tangan Tayuya pelan,tapi Tayuya yg kaget tentu saja dengan sukses tidak menjaga keseimbanganya sehingga menubruk gurunya,wajahnya tepat didada gurunya.

'Blushhh

'Mati aku mati, ya! Kau akan mati Tayuya diitangan dosenmu sendiri!' Batin Tayuya error.

"Kau ini manis juga"

"Lie!" Protes Tayuya dan mendorong dada Tobi pelan, " aku tidak manis!"

"Tentu kau manis bila memakai dress bukan pakaian laki-laki" ucap Tobi saat melihat penampilan Tayuya yg memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets.

"Ini pakaian perempuan!"

"Terkesan laki-laki untukku"

Tayuya cuma menggeram saat ini,tapi dia tersentak saat Tobi menarik tanganya.

Tayuya kini sedang menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah merah merona serta detak jantung yg tidak beraturan.

'Lepaskan tangamu sensei, hal seperti ini tidak bagus buat jantungku'

"Ohayou sensei" sapa beberapa mahasiswa saat berpapasan dengan Tobi.

"Ohayou mou.."

"Kita mau kemana sensei" cicit Tayuya mengikuti langkah gurunya.

"Mengunjungi Kimimaru" jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendenggar nama mantan Kekasihnya, " dia overdosis akan narkoba, anak itu~" Tayuya tahu akan beban dosen walinya, tentu saja perbuatan Kimimaru membuat gurunya repot.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kimimaru?"

"Dia akan di drop out"

"B-baguslah" ucap Tayuya sambil menghapus air matanya, "d-dengan begitu d-dia bisa di-direhabilitasi"

"Kenapa kau menanggis?" Tobi menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi Tayuya.

"D-dia mantan kekasihku" Tayuya melirik kearah lain, sementara itu Tobi cuma menatap dirinya, "pantas saja kau menanggis, kau belum siap bertemu denganya"

'Iya! Karena dia aku tidak mengenal cinta' ingin Tayuya berteriak seperti itu didepan gurunya.

"Pantas saja Kakashi sering membuat keluhan bahwa salah satu siwaku ada yang hilang"membuang nafas lelah dan menatap onix Tayuya, "rupanya itu kau"

Tayuya sendiri sedang berdoa pada jashin agar tidak diberi hukuman oleh gurunya, "aku tidak ingin diangap pilih kasih jadi~" Tayuya kini memandang horor kepada Tobi yang menyeringai kepadanya.

############################################################################################

"Dasar sensei baka! Baka!"Umpat Tayuya sambil menyikat kamar mandi wanita, "ini masih lantai satu belum sampai lantai 6"

"Seandainya wc ini sensei akan kusikat pakai brush kawat!" Tayuya menyikat wc malang(?) Itu dengan nafsu membunuh yang membara terhadap wc itu(?) Tepatnya dosen walinya.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang" Tayuya menghela nafas lega saat mendenggar suara dosen algoritmanya, dia menoleh dan menemukan Yuhi Kurenai yg kini tenggah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Benarkah sensei..?"

"Benar,karena aku dosen piket hari ini"

"Ha'i wakata!" Tayuya kemudian membungkuk singkat kearah Kurenai dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi laknat tersebut.

############################################################################################

"Hhehh aku akan dibunuh Sakon-ni"umpat Tayuya sambil berlari dan menenteng kotak bekal untuk kakak sepupunya.

Langkahnya dia percepat menuju lapangan basket, yang pastinya dia sudah ditunggu kakak sepupunya.

"Heyyyy! Tayuya menunggumu aku bisa mati kelaparan!" Seru Sakon sambil melambai kearah Tayuya.

"Gomenne ni-sama"ucap Tayuya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu.

"Ya sudah kau duduk saja dibangku penonton ne!" Perintah Sakon sambil menunjuk bangku penonton.

"Ha'i!" Tayuya kemudian duduk dibangku penonton dan membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri.

Tayuya kemudian menyuapkan makananya kemulutnya sendiri, menikmati suara pantulan bola dan suara tawa tim basket universitasnya.

"Sensei curang !" Tayuya kemudian menoleh keasal suara dimana Sakon tenggah mencoba menangkap guru dosenya,heyy sepertinya kenal.

"Obito-sensei! Jangan curang!" Kali ini Hidan yang berteriak ,tapi Obito hanya menunjukan wajah datar miliknya sambil menghindari kejaran muridnya.

Tayuya kembali memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok familiar yg dikenalnya, "Tobi-sensei?"

Tobi kini tenggah berlari dan merampas bola basket dari tangan Obito yg langsung memasang wajah jutek miliknya.

"Kau selalu bisa merebut bola dariku" rajuk Obito sambil menyilangkan tanganya didepan dadanya.

"Itu karena kau kalah gesit" mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melempar bola itu kearah Hidan.

"Ayo pulang otouto" tunggu dulu, Tayuya memandang horor kearah dosen walinya, dia memanggil Obito dengan sebutan otouto yang berarti mereka bersaudara.

"Kau lihat apa?"Tanya Sakon dengan polos membuat Tayuya berjenggit kaget, "aniki! Aku hampir mati jantungan!" Seru Tayuya sambil menunjuk kakak sepupunya.

"Ohh" gumam Sakon saat melihat kearah pandangan Tayuya tadi.

"Aniki tahu siapa dia?"

"Tentu aku tahu dia pelatih basket kami" celetuk Sakon tanpa dosa.

"Aniki bodoh!" Umpat Tayuya sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal dan menatap tajam kearah Sakon.

"Terima kasih atas pujianya..."

"BAKA!" Seru Tayuya sambil menggampar kepala Sakon dengan buku diktat kalkulus kekepala Sakon.

'Buakhhh!

"Ittai!"

"Biarkan!"

##########################################################################################################################################

Tayuya kini sedang menggerutu didalam perjalanan pulangnya, dia mengutuk Sakon yang mengerjainya tadi dan membuatnya ketinggalan buku tugas miliknya.

Langkah kakinya dia percepat saat mendenggar suara guntur dilangit saat itu, dia takut kehujanan karena tidak membawa payung saat ini.

'Jreshhhhh

"Sialan!" Umpatnya sambil berlari tanpa menyadari adanya mobil yg melaju kencang disampingnya.

'Tinnn!

Suara klakson mobil itu membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh...

"Kyaaaa!"

"Awas!"

'Brukhhhh

Kejadianya begitu cepat, mobil itu tidak dapat mengerem sempurna karena licinya jalan raya akibat hujann dan Tayuya cuma bisa mematung dan berteriak ngeri sebelum tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang.

"Hiks...hikss" dia sungguh ketakutan saat ini, dia menoleh kesampingnya dimana penolongnya kini tenggah meringgis sambil memegang lenganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Isakan Tayuya bertambah kuat saat mengetahui siapa penolongnya.

"S-sensei" cicitnya dengan air mata yg mengalir dan wajahnya yg pucat karena kejadian tadi.

"Sudah semua sudah berakhir"ucap Tobi sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan merangkul tubuh Tayuya yang gemetaran.

"Hiks..hiks..." Suara hujan memendam suara tanggis Tayuya, sementara beberapa orang yg mengerumuni mereka kini memanggil ambulance mengingat keadaan mental Tayuya dan Tobi yg jatuh tadi.

"S-sensei terluka" Tayuya menatap kemeja putih gurunya yg kini berganti warna menjadi merah dilengan kirinya.

"Tulang engselku bergeser"ucap Tobi sambil memegang lengan kirinya.

Tobi kemudian memegang telapak tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananya sebelum menghentakanya sehingga menggeluarkan suara yg menggerikan.

'Kretek!

"Ishh" ringgisan halus itu keluar dari mulut Tobi, setelah itu Tobi merobek lengan kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Sensei daijebouka?"

"Daijebou..."

Tbc

Hwaaaaa ane datang dengan pair crack dan ooc lainya :v

Sooo rencananya oneshoot

Tapi boro-bor kayaknya sampe chapter 5 deh kalo panjang-panjang :v

Soo minna review ne ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

The mean of love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:Tobi x Tayuya / slight Matsuri x Shisui...

Chapter 2

"Shisui-kun, aku malu lepaskan aku" renggek Matsuri saat Shisui memeluknya dikoridor universitas.

"Biar saja aku merindukanmu"balas Shisui cuek sambil membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Matsuri dan menghirup aroma yg menenangkan pikiranya saat ini.

"B-banyak yang lihat" renggek gadis itu yang kini wajahnya sudah merona hebat, dia tersentak kaget saat lidah Shisui menyapu tengkuknya dan mengigit serta menghisapnya.

"Enggh~" desahan manis keluar dari mulutnya saat itu juga, wajahnya kini melebihi warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke saat ini.

Shisui cuma menyeringgai senang saat mendenggar desahan gadisnya, dia ingin menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa gadis didekapanya hanyalah miliknya seseorang, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya.

Shisui melepas dekapan cintanya pada gadisnya dan melihat hasil karyanya...

Sebuah kissmark...

Beberapa mahasiswi atau fans Shisui kini cuma bisa mengglare gadis itu, sementara itu Shisui kini menatap kedalam onix Matsuri dengan penuh cinta.

Shisui kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Matsuri saat itu, "j-jangan b-banyak yang-"ucapanya terpotong saat bibir Shisui sudah meraup bibirnya-"hmpphh".

Shisui kini sedang bersemangat saat ini, sudah berapa lama dia merindukan gadis didekapanya, sebulan atau lebih, karena tugas dari ayahnya dia tidak memiliki waktu bersama gadis miliknya.

"Hahh b-baka!"Umpat Matsuri saat Shisui melepas ciumanya, "ke-kenapa k-kau ke-kesini?" Tanya Matsuri ,pasalnya dia tahu bahwa Shisui masih didalam masa tugas ayahnya.

"Numpang lewat"jawabnya cuek bebek,tapi pandanganya tertuju pada dosen wali kekasihnya yg tampak menggerutu sementara dibelakangnya ada teman Matsuri yg lebih buruk auranya.

"Ini salah sensei! Seharusnya tetap dirumah sakit!"

"Dan karena apa aku mesti menggunakan satu tanganku!"

"Gahhh sensei sok-sok jadi pahlawan!"

"Baik lain kalin aku berharap kau tertabrak truk saja!"

Matsuri cuma bisa menarik-narik lengan Shisui seakan-akan tidak percaya pada pemandangan didepanya, Tayuya yang memegang jas gurunya dari belakang dan berteriak layaknya gadis normal lainya.

"Berhenti menarik jasku!"

"Tidak! Sebelum sensei kembali kerumah sakit!"

"Berhenti berteriak!"

"Sensei juga berteriak!"

Shisui cuma bisa bingung melihat pemandangan didepanya, sekarang terjadi adu melotot dihadapanya, dia tahu Tobi suka menarik orang keluar dari characternya sendiri, seperti Itachi yang terkadang jengkel dan berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Errr Shisui-kun-" Shisui menoleh kearah Matsuri yg kini meringgis ngeri melihat pemandangan didepanya.

"Menjauh dariku!"Kali ini Tobi mendorong tubuh Tayuya agar menjauh darinya, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Baik! Aku membenci sensei!"Pekik Tayuya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gurunya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Ntah karma apa yang kudapat sehingga harus mengajar anak-anak nakal seperti mereka?" Gumam Tobi sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dosen,tapi sebelum itu dia melirik kearah Matsuri dan Shisui,

"Matsuri ikut aku"ucapnya sambil menunjuk Matsuri, sementara itu Shisui sudah mengglare Tobi tapi dianggap angin lalu oleh Tobi.

"A-aku"

"Bukan,tapi tembok dibelakangmu.."

...

Krik... Krik...krik...

...

Matsuri diam ditempat saat mendenggar penuturan penuh canda(?) Dan seni(?) Dari Tobi yang dilontarkan dengan wajah stoic.

"Errr kurasa dia menyuruhmu" ucap Shisui memecah keheningan dan kedingingan drastis yang tercipta, dan entah darimana sekarang Shisui mengenakan syal dan jaket musim dingin seakan-akan itu adalah sihir(?).

"Dan apa salahku hidup didunia yang penuh manusia bodoh seperti mereka"gumaman itu membuat orang yang mendenggarnya langsung menatap tajam Tobi,seperti biasa, dia mengabaikan mereka dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan seakan memaksa dewa bumi(?) Buat keluar dari dalam bumi(?).

############################################################################################

"Heyy Tayuya-chan!" Seru Sakura dan Sara sambil melambai-lambai keorang yang dimaksud, tapi Tayuya malah mengabaikanya dan duduk dibangku biasa dia tempati.

"Seperti biasa, dia mengabaikan kita"celetuk Haku tanpa dosa sambil mengikir kukunya,meniupnya pelan dan melirik dua gadis tadi.

"Hahh namanya dia pendiam" ucap Ten-ten disebehal Haku yg sedang menggerjakan tugas yang dia pinjam dari Haku yang tengah asyik memanjakan dirinya.

Tayuya, sosok yang diperbicarakan kini sedang mengatur emosinya, dia mengingat kata-kata ibunya, 'sabar itu berbuah manis,tapi pahit diawal'

"Menjauh dariku!" Suara seruan itu membuat Tayuya menoleh dan menemukan Lee yang disiksa Kiba dan yang lainya.

"Pria bodoh" gumamnya dan menyeringai bak iblis saat melihat Lee yang ditendang atau ntah apa lah itu sampai dia melihat Kiba yang menarik menjambak rambut Lee dan menggoreskan pisau dipipi Lee.

"Argghhh!" Tak ada yang memperhatikan Lee karena dia bukan anak perdana mentri atau dari golongan elit seperti lainya,bahkan dosen sekalipun, kecuali satu.

"INUZUKA KIBA KERUANGANKU SEKARANG!" Lee dapat bernafas lega saat mengetahui dosen walinya datang tepat waktu dan menolongnya seperti biasa.

"Tcihh! Kau siapaku memerintahku!"

"KIBA DAN KAU SHINO KERUANGANKU!" Ucap Tobi sambil mengatur emosinya, damn't disaat seperti ini dia membutuhkan obatnya.

"Baiklah cerewet" ucap Kiba dan Shino kompak mengikuti guru mereka keruang Kantor.

############################################################################################

Didalam kantor guru atau tepatnya dosen, Tobi kini sedang duduk dikursinya sementara dua muridnya duduk didepanya dengan kaki diangkat diatas meja dan angkuh.

Sudah biasa akan tingkah anak muridnya, dia kemudian melibas kedua kaki muridnya dengan penggaris besi.

'Plak 'plak!

"Ishhh ittai!" Ringgis mereka tapi berubah pucat saat melihat pisau ditangan guru mereka.

"Sakit heh, bagaimana kalau kugoreskan ini kekulit kalian, ahh tidak! Tapi nadi kalian"

"Akan kuadukan ke orang tuaku" ucap Kiba sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya didepan Tobi.

"Adukan dan nilaimu kupotong!"

"Aku tidak perduli, toh dosen disini bisa disuap?!"

Tobi cuma menunduk mendenggarnya, memang iya rekan kerjanya gampang disuap oleh orang tua murid disini,dia sudah kebal terhadap ancaman seperti itu, sekali potong tetap potong bahkan drop out sekalipun dia berani melakukanya!

"Aburame Shino apa kau mengakui dosamu?"Tanya Tobi sambil menatap Shino dengan pandangan 'katakan-atau-kau-akan-melihat-shinigami-besok'

"I-iya aku mengaku"ucap Shino dengan keringat dingin didahinya, menuai protes dari Kiba yang berteriak. 'Pengkhianat!'.

"Bagus..."Dengan nada puas Tobi melihat ke Kiba dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi surat.

Surat memanggil orang tua siswa.

"Mati aku..." Ucapnya tanpa sadar saat melihat seringaian gurunya dan tatapan berbela sungkawa dari Shino dan seakan mengatakan sesuatu, 'makanya-dengar-apa-yang-kukatakan-kualatkan-horor-lagi'

Dan dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Kiba sendiri,bukanya membantu malah membuatnya makin susah.

"Kalau mati jangan bilang-bilang nanti shinigami akan senang mencabut nyawamu karena kau sudah rela mati..."Ucap Tobi masih dengan seringaian diwajahnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Shino saat melihat gips lengan kirinya.

"Gahhh sensei jangan berikan aku surat itu..." Renggek Kiba dengan air mata bercucuran bak niagara, "ohhh Inuzuka Kiba maaf ini gratis loh dariku lagi, jarang-jarang aku memberi undangan sebelum menikah"ucap Tobi dengan nada penuh ejekan,tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang meraung-meraung, membantingkan kepalanya kemeja dan berteriak 'kami-sama bunuhlah aku sekarang jangan ragu-ragu!'

Selang beberapa menit Tobi kemudian menyimpang suratnya dan menatap Kiba yang diam saat melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, "bercanda..."

Krik...krik...

...

"Kubunuh kau!" Seru Kiba sambil berusaha mencekik gurunya,sementara itu Tobi cuma menghindari serangan Kiba meskipun harus meringgis saat lengan kirinya ikut bergerak sedikit.

"Kiba sudah, dia itu sensei loh bukan temanmu"ucap Shino sambil menarik kerah baju Kiba dari belakang sehingga membuatnya tercekik.

"Ekkhhh lepaskan!"Seru Kiba meronta-ronta sementara itu Tobi cuma tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba dan Shino yang dia anggap lucu saat itu juga,jauh dari karakter guru yang seharusnya tegas, dia malah seperti teman sebaya bagi mereka.

"Hahaha menyenangkan , lain kali berbuat nakal menggerti..."Ucap Tobi sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum itu Kiba berseru 'siap!' Karena dia memang suka diperhatikan oleh siapapun karena keluarganya selalu mengabaikanya selama ini.

"Arigatou... Ni-san.."

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Tobi x Tayuya / Matsuri x Shisui / Obito x Konan

...

Terkadang perasaan ini menipu kita sendiri...

Tayuya kini cuma meringgis saat tanganya diusap dengan cairan alkohol, dia ceroboh saat berjalan dan sukses berciuman dengan tanaman mawar, bersyukurlah dia karena hanya tanganya yang tertancap duri itu.

Sementara itu Konan kini cuma membuat muridnya diam karena perih yang dirasakan, setelah selesai mengoles alkohol dia kemudian membalut lengan muridnya dengan perban.

"Aku seperti Tobi-sensei saja"gumam Tayuya tanpa sadar saat melihat perban dilengan kirinya, Konan cuma mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendenggar penuturan itu dia tahu bahwa kakak dari kekasihnya itu baru saja menggeser engsel lengan kirinya, membuat dia harus mengips lenganya selama 5 hari kedepan.

"Lain kali kalau kau berjalan itu hati-hati"ucap Konan sebelumb menyerahkan obat antiseptic kepada Tayuya, "ganti perbanmu saat mandi dan pakai obat antisepticmu"

"Ha'i sensei!"

Tayuya kemudian meninggalkan Konan seorang diri diruangan uksnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang masuk keruanganya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Obito.."Ucap Konan sambil melirik ke kekasihnya selama inin sementara itu yang dipanggil tampak cuek dengan permen loli dimulutnyam

'Krutuk

'Krutuk

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya"ucap Konan dan memegang tangan Obito, "tiga tahun tidak bertemu,kau tetap seperti ini"

"Dan kita akan berpisah ntah sampai kapan konan"gumam Obito nyaris berupa bisikan,tapi masih bisa didenggar oleh Konan yang melebarkan matanya tidak percayam

tidak cukupkah kami-sama memisahkan mereka karena si pria harus bergelut didunia pendidikan selama tiga tahun, dan sekarang...

"Aku tida bisa dibeginikan terus Obiton aku mau-"Obito menutup mulut Konan dengan tanganyan Konan cuma bisa melihat sorotan mata kekasihnya yang penuh akan kesedihan,"jangan katakan itu,aku mohon..."

"Tapi..."

"Aku dimutasi kerja"ucap Obito memotong perkataan Konan, "aku dimutasi ke Oxford" memang resiko Konan sendiri berkencan dengan pria yang merupakan jenius, ini salahnya menerima perasaan pria dihadapanya dengan blak-blakan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Dia tidak suka bila hanya Obito yang dimutasi, dia ingin dunia ini adil bagi pria dihadapanya.

"Dia mendapat surat dari pentagon" kali ini Konan terdiam saat mendenggarnya, "dia akan resain dari sini besok tepatnya"

Konan tahu, kakak dari kekasihnya bukan pria sembarangann meskipun tidak seencer Obito,tapi kakaknya encer dalam strategi atau tembak menembak.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak menyetujuinya, mengingat dia satu-satunya orang yang kurasakan kasih sayangnya" Obito kemudian duduk disebelah Konan dan terisak pelan.

"Kau tahu hiks.. Izuna hiks meninggal karena perang hiks...apa kakakku juga harus sama hiks hiks"

Konan langsung memeluk Obito agar tenang, dia tahu peranglah yang merebut adik kecil Obito dan Tobi, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa pukulan telak akibat kematian Izuna masih berbekas bagi kekasihnya.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan galau ria itu dan kita lihat pemeran utama kita...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SENSEI JANGAN MENARIK HEADSETKU!"Suara pekikan itu benar-benar merusak suasana tenang dan tentram yang terjadi ditaman belakang, dimana Tayuya tengah duduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan dan bersandar dipohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu Tobi tidur-tiduran dipaha Tayuya sebagai bantalanya dan mengusili muridnya itu, bosan dan stress karena pekerjaanya sebagai dosen membuatnya mencari mangsa buat diusili olehnya, dan Tayuyalah korbanya.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja tidak menjahiliku!" Erangan frustasi itu terdenggar dari Tayuya dan Tobi cuma mengeluarkan wajah stoicnya.

"Tidak"

"Argghhh!"Pekik Tayuya sambil mencubit hidung gurunya,gemas dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

Sementara itu Tobi cuma cuek bebek saat hidungnya disiksa muridnya, yang penting menjahili muridnya, ini hari terakhirnya melihat wajah manis muridnya.

Heii! Tunggu dulu? Apa dia baru menyebut wajah jelek dihadapanya ini manis?

Tobi segera duduk dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanyan menolak fakta yang baru masuk dipikiranya, wajahnya yang merona hebat dia sembunyikan dibalik telapak tangan besarnya, 'apa yang terjadi denganku' kemudan dia melirik kemuridnya yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Sensei daijebouka?" Suara sama yang digunakan Tayuya saat hari kecelakaan mereka, dia kemudian menggerang dan memegang kepalanya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria dihadapanya, Tayuya kemudian mencolek-colek bahu gurunya.

"Jangan mencolekku! Aku bukan sabun colek!"Ucap Tobi ketus .

"Hahahahaaha~"suara tawa Tayuya akhirnya pecah melihat tingkah gurunya seperti anak-anak dibalas seringaian Tobi, "kau menertawaiku eoh..."

Selanjutnya disusul suara tawa Tayuya yang melengking bak banshee karena kelitikan diperutnya, "HaHahahahaha! Ampun sensei! Ampun geli! Aku bisa mati hahahahaha!"

Setidaknya,disaat terakhir ini sebuah senyum tulus terukir diwajah Tobin meninggalkan kenangan manis dan masa depan yang pahit bagi orang terdekatnya.

Kebahagian membutuhkan tumbal...

Dan tumbalnya adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan~

Tbc

Wahhhh! Ternyata semua suka pair unik saya *nanggis dipojokan wc*

Yoshh! .' Kalau saya buat pair crack lagi mau baca?

Gomene pendek,lagi kena wb xdX

Kalau lama jangan bunuh author juga yahhh seminggu gitu author post soalnya lagi ngerjain ff lainya~

Kkkk~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair like before

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaa aniki!" Seru Obito sambil melambai kearah kakaknya saat berada dibandara, tak ada yang tahu keberangkatan ini karena terlalu pagi atau kelewatan pagi.

Jam 2 pagi..

Great!

"Aku akan merindukanmu ne!" Tobi membalas lambaian adiknya sebelum memasuki pesawat, "buatlah aku bangga di Oxford!"

"Pasti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tayuya kini kebingungan saat dosen walinya tidak masuk dan mengantarkan absen seperti biasa,tapi seorang pria berambut coklat dan bermanik onix lebar yang mengantarnya.

"Ano..."Sakura mengangkat tanganya keatas, menarik perhatian pria misterius itu, "anda siapa?"

"Aku Yamato," pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yamato itu berdehem sebentar dan menatap seisi kelas itu, "dosen wali baru kalian.."

Hening...

Sunyi...

"Tobi-sensei?"Tanya Kiba saat itu juga, tapi dibalas gelengan kepala Yamato dan menjawab "dia mengundurkan diri semalam, alasanya aku tidak tahu..."

"Nani!" Seru Tayuya, bagaimana bisa,padahal semalam dosenya masih asyik membully dirinya, bagaimana bisa dia begitu tega pada mereka.

"Gomenne,Yamato-san" semua menoleh kearah pintu kelas dimana Obito berdiri dengan tas ransel dipungungnya dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya.

'Aku akan membunuhmu aniki' batinya,karena Tobi dia kurang tidur dan hampir terlambat untuk mengejar pesawat hari ini.

"Ya Obito-san.."

"Ano..boleh saya masuk?"

"Tentu" setelah mendapat Izin dari Yamato, Obito melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan kelas itu.

Seisi kelas terkejut melihat koper yang ditarik Obito dan syal yang melingkar manis dileher.

"Maaf aku hatchii!" Obito menggosok hidungnya, kondisi tubuhnya amat tidak mendukung buat beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamanya.

"Sensei mau kemana?"Tanya Ino dan Sakura kompak.

"Aku dimutasi kerja, hari ini aku harus hatchiii!-"menggosok hidungnya lagi dan menatap muridnya"-berangkat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi kini membenarkan letak Topinya saat ini, perjalanan 6 jam ke Amerika bukan main-main lelahnya, ditanganya kini dia memegang kaleng soda yang nyaris kosong,kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang akan menjemputnya saat ini.

"Dimana Kakuzu?"Dia kemudian melirik kekantin bandara dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang menggoda beberapa wanita disana , tentu saja wanita disana memekik senang, siapa yang tidak senang digoda tentara...

'Krekk!

Kaleng soda ditangan Tobi remuk alias gepeng karena cengkraman milik Tobi, "kubunuh dia..."

...

Kakuzu yang sedang asik menggoda gadis-gadis dihadapanya kini memegang tengkuknya.

Merinding...

'Kok merindingnya,perasaanku tidak enak atau...'

Setelah itu terdenggar suara

'Plentang!

Plentong!

'Pletak!

"HWADAWW! KEPALA SEKSIKU!"Pekik Kakuzu sambil menggelus kepalanya yang berwarna merah hasil dari lemparan bejat seseorang dari jauh...

Kakuzu kemudian melihat sekeliling tapi pandanganya tertuju pada satu titik, tangan kananya terulur dan satu jarinya menunjuk pada sosok dihadapanya, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup layaknya ikan dehidrasi(?).

"You are freaking bastard..."Ucap Sosok itu dengan seringaian seperti setan.

"Mati aku..."

"Yahh you will die~"ucap sosok itu dengan nada sing a song dan berjalan kearah Kakuzu, tanganya terulur kedepan sehingga dia meraih kerah baju Kakuzu dan menggeret Kakuzu yang sudah lemas seperti kehabisan tenaga.

'Sretttt

Seisi bandara itu cuma bisa menatap horor pada Tobi dan mengucapkan ucapan turut berbela sungkawa pada pahlawan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menghiasi jejaringan sosial dengan tulisan.

'Please remember Kakuzu, our heroes , die because make he friend piss of him'

Abaikan artikel yang selalu author baca difacebook itu..

"Tobi! Let me go!" Tapi yang didapat Kakuzu cengkraman dikerahnya menguat.

"Never~"

"SHIT!"

...

Tayuya kini tenggah duduk ditaman yang biasa dia singgahi untuk membaca buku favoritnya, angin berhembus semilir menerpa rambut pink tua miliknya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah kesatu tempat, tempat terakhir dia bersama 'kekasihnya' disaat mereka berciuman untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, dia tahu hubungan mereka sulit saat ini, perbedaan usia yang jauh cukup membuatnya tertohok.

Flashback...

"Hahaha sensei ampun!" Suara pekikan itu terdenggar nyaring, yang berteriak cuma bisa pasrah saat dikelitiki orang diatasnya.

Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa tiada henti, selang beberapa menit suara tawa itu mereda diikuti kelitikan yang berhenti.

Hening...

Sepi..

Hanya suara angin yang menyapu indra pendengaran dan suara nafas yang terdenggar.

"Hahahaha" Tayuya cuma menatap gurunya yang tertawa hambar sebelum kembali drop atau menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini dan hanya ia yang tahu.

"Sensei..."Tak ada jawaba yang ditemukan hanyalah bahu gurunya yang bergetar seperti menanggis atau apa, tanganya terjulur dan menepuk bahu gurunya pelan.

"Sen.." Mata Tayuya tercekat saat melihat setetes air mata menetes dan jatuh ketanah,setelah itu terdenggar isakan kecil yang pilu dan terdenggar satu untaian nama, nama dari adik kecilnya , nama dari harta satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya dan sebuah nama lagi yang membuat Tayuya tercekat.

"Hiks Izuna...hiks...Hinata..."

'Deggg

"Sensei" kedua tanganya kini memegang bahu gurunya dan mengguncangnya pelan, " sensei daijebouka?" Dia sangat cemas pada gurunya.

"Maaf-"suara gurunya terdenggar serak dan kering saat menggucapkan satu kata itu, "-seharusnya aku tidak menanggis didepanmu"

Tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan gurunya" daijebou menangis lah, akan kupinjamkan bahuku"

Tobi sendiri cuma membalas senyuman muridnya dan berdiri bersiap meninggalkan taman itu,langkahnya terhenti saat tangan muridnya menahan, dia kemudian menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Tayuya yang terisak pelan.

Terkejut akan keadaan Tayuya, dia segera berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "kenapa kau menanggis?"

Tayuya kemudian menghapus air matanya kasar."Aku hiks menanggis hiks untuk menggantikan hiks sensei"

"Hahaha kau lucu..."Cemberut mendenggar perkataan gurunya,Tayuya kemudian memukul gurunya.

"Sensei jahat ! Akukan mewakili perasaan sensei!"

"Yang memintamu mewakili perasaanku siapa?"

Diam, Tayuya terdiam saat mendenggar pertanyaan gurunya saat itu, "kau tidak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya terhadap seseorang kann?"

Tayuya mencoba membuka mulutnya,ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya dibungkam dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah.

'N-nani!' Pikiranya kacau saat gurunya menciumnya saat ini.

"Bicara sekali lagi maka aku akan lebih ganas" menyeringai saat melihat wajah merona hebat milik Tayuya,Tobi kemudian memeluk gadis dihadapanya, sementara itu Tayuya langsung membenamkan wajahnya didada gurunya, mendenggarkan detak jantung gurunya yang beraturan serta hembusan nafas yang menerpa kepalanya.

"Rahasiakan hubungan ini menggerti" merasakan kecupan dikepalanya,Tayuya mengangguk dan memeluk gurunya saat ini atau kekasihnya.

Hangat dan nyaman, itu yang dirasakan Tayuya saat ini, mempererat pelukanya agar dapat merasakan rasa hangat yang lebih,tapi yang didapatnya gurunya berbaring direrumputan hijau sebagai alasnya dan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantalnya dibelakang kepala.

Tayuya kemudian menjadikan dada gurunya sebagai bantal dan mendonggak dan melihat wajah Tobi yang sudah pulas dalam tidurnya, sekali ini saja Tayuya ingin egois, dia ingin pria yang berada dihadapanya hanya menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan ikut tertidur bersama pujaan hatinya saat ini hingga pulas dalam tidurnya sendiri, yang tidak dirasakanya adalah saat Tobi menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam kamar asrama gadis didalam dekapanya dan membaringkanya diatas kasur.

"Maaf" setetes air mata itu kembali terjatuh membuat Tayuya menggerang karena tidurnya yang terusik.

"Enggg"segera saja Tobi mengecup dahi Tayuya agar kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Tobi kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar,tapi sebelum itu dia berbalik dan mengumamkan kalimat terakhirnya untuk gadisnya.

"Aishiteru hime..."

Flashback end

Tayuya kini cuma bisa menahan isakan tanggisnya, dia masih bisa merasakan suaranya bahkan sorot matanya yang membuat orang terpikat akan dirinya masih bisa dia bayangkan.

Seakan-akan semalam adalah ilusi, ilusinya...

"Sen-hikss-sensei" apakah dia harus memendam perasaan yang menyiksa ini lebih lama...

Atau..

Kami-sama masih mau memberinya ujian, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua beban ini, dia ingin semua ini segera berakhir dan dia dapat memeluk orang yang sudah menjadi pemilik hatinya secara utuh.

'Brukhh

Tayuya kini jatuh terduduk dengan isakan tanggis yang tidak berhenti, tanganya memgang dadanya, sakit..

Kenapa hatinya sangat sakit?

Dia ingin rasa sakit ini berhenti, dia ingin ini berakhir secepatnya, dan mulutnya hanya menggumamkan satu nama...

Satu nama yang membawa rasa sakit dan sebuah nama yang dapat menyembuhkanya secara utuh...

"Tobi-hiks Tobi-sensei hiks hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Hurray!

Sekedar pengumuman 2 chapter kedepan akan menggambarkan siapa Izuna dan Hinata, apa mereka masih hidup atau mati?

Well ini akan berakhir dichapter 10 atau lebih o.O

Sesuai imajinasi author

Dan! Xda!

Author mau promo sebuah fic My angel diauthorkan oleh roxelyn-chan!

kami kerja sama dan yang nunGgu sweet memories! #emang ada yang nunggu?#

Bakal publis minggu depan ne!

Jaa ne! ^o^/

Sayonara see you next chappie~!

Ttd virgo christiny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

...

...

...

Tobi kini sedang berjalan di trotoar untuk menuju ke minimarket agar mendapatkan makanan yang dibilang Kakuzu lumayan untuk dijadikan camilan.

"Humm minimarket yang mana?" Tobi menggaruk kepalanya, bingung karena banyaknya minimarket yang tersebar di jalanan ini.

"Kakuzu baka!" Umpatnya sambil sembarangan masuk kedalam minimarket yang tersedia.

"Hinata!" Tobi membatu ditempat saat mendenggar nama yang familiar baginya, tapi dia tepis , mungkin saja itu hanyalah nama yang mirip orangnya tidak mirip.

Tobi kemudian berjalan ke rak camilan dan mengambil beberapa bungkus chip dan coklat serta sebotol soda dan bir untuk mengisi kulkasnya.

Melirik sekeliling minimarket, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang gadis yang mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Tobi kemudian menggosok-gosokan matanya dan menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

Kutunya setumpuk mas(?)

"Sepertinya halusinasiku menjadi-jadi" menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaanya.

Tobi kemudian berjalan keluar minimarket dan kembali melirik sekelilingnya, kota yang ramai dan sibuk, tidak main-main kenapa kota ini dijuluki kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini.

"Berbeda dengan jepang ya.." Tobi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat dan bersiap menuju tempat tinggal Kakuzu.

"Watch out!" Suara seruan itu membuat Tobi seketika menoleh kearah bus yang oleng ntah karena apa yang pasti bus itu melaju kearaah. seseorang yang sepertinya tidak mendenggar seruan itu.

Tobi segera berlari kearah pria itu dengan cepat dan menarik kerah kemeja pria itu dan melemparnya karena posisinya dekat dengan pria itu tapi...

'Brakkkk!

Sebagai gantinya tubuhnya yang tertabrak bus itu membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dan membuat beberapa orang berteriak panik.

"Somebody call ambulance!" Seru pria yang diselamatkan tadi,mengabaikan rasa sakit karena dilempar tadi.

Tobi sendiri tergeletak dengan darah yang dibilang tidak sedikit yang sekarang membasahi jalanan, beberapa orang polisi tampak berusaha membuatnya tetap sadar.

"O-obito..." Polisi disana mulai panik saat nafas Tobi mulai melemah seiring dengan waktu.

"Where the ambulance! We can lost him!" Pria yang diselamatkan tadi membatu ditempat saat melihat Tobi, air matanya mengalir dengan deras saat melihat kearahnya.

"Brother..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" Obito kini sedang menonton salah satu tayangan televisi di inggris saat ini, dia merasa ada terjadi masalah terhadap orang terdekatnya saat ini.

Sama yang dia rasakan terhadap Izuna...

"God" dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan melihat tayangan televisi internasional saat itu, menayangkan kecelakaan yang terjadi di New york saat itu.

Matanya membulat saat melihat salah seorang pejalan kaki yang amat mirip dengan adik kecilnya.

'O-obito...

"Ni-san!" Serunya panik saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya saat itu, sontak saja dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya serta menekan nomor ponsel kakaknya.

Menunggu nada panggil kakaknya, Obito mengigit kuku jarinya sambil melihat kearah televisi.

"Hello!" Obito bernafas lega saat mendenggar suara disebrang sana, tapi dia panik karena yang mengangkatnya bukan kakaknya,tapi orang lain.

"Wh-where is my brother!"

"Obito! Brother!" Obito mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendenggar pria disana memanggilnya brother.

"Its me! Izuna!"

'Prekkk

Ponsel digengaman Obito hancur akibat cengkramanya sendiri, membuatnya menatap horor ponselnya yang hancur karena kekuatanya.

"Izuna?"

...

...

...

...

"Sir still with us!" beberapa perawat yang baru tiba segera saja melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada Tobi yang nafasnya memburu.

"We need bring him to hospital, call helicopter now!" perintah perawat itu pada rekanya.

"Allright!" pria yang menggenalkan dirinya sebagai Izuna tadi segera maju kedepan membuat beberapa perawat itu heran.

"Let me go with him"

"No sir, sorry"

"He is my Fuckingly brother bastard!" Seru Izuna dan mencengkram kerah pakaian perawat itu.

"Please... "Iba akan ekspresi wajah Izuna, perawat itu akhirnya mengizinkanya ikut.

"Okay,but please make him still wake up!"

"Okay" Izuna segera berlutut dihadapan Tobi yang tampaknya melihat sekeliling, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Brother" Tobi melihat kearah pria yang ditolongnya tadi,terkejut.

"I-izu uhuk!"Izuna segera memegang salah satu tangan Tobi seakan tidak ingin kehilanganya.

"Please still wake up" Tobi menggulurkan salah satu tanganya kearah Izuna dan menyentuh wajahnya sehingga membuat wajah Izuna ternoda darahnya.

"Brother!" Seru Izuna saat tangan itu jatuh dan sepasang mata itu tertutup,tapi dia bisa membaca gerakan bibir kakaknya yang mengatakan.

"I-i w-will s-still w-with y-you"

Helikopter akhirnya tiba, perawat tadi segera membawa Tobi kedalamnya diikuti Izuna.

...

...

...

...

Tayuya kini mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ini, perasaanya kacau dan cemas akan seseorang saat ini.

"Ouch" ringgisnya saat jarinya terpotong pisau untuk memotong bawang.

Menghisap jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes seakan-akan sebuah musibah besar tenggah terjadi terhadap orang didekatnya.

Satu nama meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tobi-sensei..."

...

...

...

...

"We need do cpr! We can lose him!" Izuna cuma mengigit jarinya, air matanya menggalir tiada henti saat ini.

Dia bisa mendenggar teriakan perawat disana saat melakukan cpr pada kakaknya, dan bahkan suara nafas kakaknya terdenggar diindra pendenggaranya saat ini.

"Bravo! We have he heartbeat now"ucap salah seorang perawat saat merasakan detak jantung Tobi sedikit normal saat ini.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sudah tiba dirumah sakit saat itu.

Izuna sendiri cuma bisa berdoa saat kakaknya dibawa masuk keruang instalasi gawat darurat.

"Brother..."

"Izuna-kun!" Izuna segera menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita indigo yang menggendong bayi yang masih kecil.

"My dear" Izuna segera memeluk wanitanya dan mengecup kepala bayi itu.

Selang beberapa menit mengisi keheningan keluarga itu, ponsel milik Tobi berdering dengan sendirinya membuat Izuna mengangkat telfone itu.

"Tobi-ni! Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan aprill mop!" Izuna mengernyit heran saat mendenggar bahasa yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu.

"I'm not joking brother! Its me Izuna!"

"Izuna sudah mati di iraq! Bagaimana dia bisa hidup! Memangnya dia bisa hidup setelah helikopternya meledak!"

"Obito ni-san!" Izuna sudah geram melihat tingkah lola milik Obito yang sudah tidak dapat ditolong itu.

Tepukan halus dibahunya membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seorang dokter yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"He is safe,but he wanna meet you and your wife sir" Izuna kemudian mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan segera memasuki kamar kakaknya.

Saat memasuki kamar itu, suara alat pendeteksi jantung menyapa indra pendengaran mereka, mereka memakai pakaian steril saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Brother i'm sorry" Izuna menatap kakaknya yang melihatnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, kesal dan marah juga ada perasaan sedih yang amat dalam.

"You know mom and dad die at acident,but doctor save you from mom stomach!" Seru Tobi tapi memegang dadanya, meringgis akibat tulang rusuknya yang patah.

"I'm sorry! Its grandpa , grandpa know i hate the ruller from mom family and he is do that!"

"Izuna-kun please don't make Ni-san angry, he injurynot fully healed" ucap gadis indigo disebelah Izuna sambil mengelus pundak suaminya saat ini.

Tobi menatap gadis itu sejenak dan mendesah kasar, "tell me all your story, i want know all thats fuckingly story NOW!"

Izuna mengangguk patuh dan mulai menceritakanya, kenapa ia bisa selamat dan bagaimana istrinya ada bersamanya saat ini.

Dia memang selamat dalam ledakan besar itu, dimana semua temanya mati kecuali dia seorang, dia terdampar dipadang pasir dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, beruntung salah seorang penduduk sipil menyelamatkanya.

Dia dirawat selama dua tahun sebelum kembali kepentagon dan menelfone kakeknya agar membantunya, ia sudah lelah akan semua ini, ia ingin semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Kakeknya yang mengetahuinya segera saja menyogok beberapa orang tentara untuk tutup mulut dan membiarkan cucunya hidup tenang, tentu Izuna juga membertihaukan Hinata,gadis itu pun ikut dalam skenario itu.

Dia meloncat dari tebing yang curam menuju laut sehingga tubuhnya tergulung ombak,tapi ia ternyata berenang ketepi speedboat yang sudah menunggunya dan mulai hidup bersama Izuna dan memiliki seorang putri.

Skenario yang sempurna sekali!

"Sorry but..."

"Out!" Bentak Tobi yang sudah geram terhadap adiknya, beraninya dia membohongi dirinya!

"B-but!"

"I say out! uhk" Tobi meringgis saat berteriak menyuruh adiknya keluar, "Out NOW!"

"Please forgive us"

"I must think first!"serunya emosi tapi tatapan matanya melembut saat melihat bayi kecil digendongan Hinata.

"Who is her name?"Izuna segera menggendong bayinya dan memberikanya kepada kakaknya, "Nina..Elisabeth Nina"

Tobi yang menerima bayi itu segera menggendongnya, "she have a beautiful name..."

"Yeah.. She have her mother eyes.." Bayi itu membuka matanya dan menampakan manik lavender yang indah.

"You must take her pict and send it to Obito..." Izuna terkekeh pelan saat menyadari mood kakaknya yang amat cepat berubah itu.

"Okay"

"I will takes your picture , a family picture and i hope Obito not got heart attack"

"Roger thats captain..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nani! Foto apa-apaan ini!" Seru Obito dikamarnya, dia menerima E-Mail dari kakaknya dan melihat foto Izuna dan Hinata serta seorang bayi kecil digendongan Hinata.

Obito segera saja mengambil ponselnya dan menelfone kakaknya.

Tuuttt tuuuttt

"Agugugugu..." Obito sweatdrope, sejak kapan kakaknya memiliki suara bayi?

"Kyaa hehehee kyaaa kyaaa!"

"Hahaha she is so adrodable!" Kali ini suara Tobi yang terdenggar.

"Aniki!"

"Hahaha maaf Obito, apa kau sudah menerima foto keponakan kita?"Tanya Tobi disebrang telpon sana, Obito hanya diam dan kemudian mencoba memutar otaknya.

"Adik kita ini son of bitch!"

"Heyy!"

"Jadi Izuna masih hidup?"Tanya Obito. "Tentu masih hidup! Aku bertemunya tadi dijalan"

"Oke...aku ingin berbicara denganya" Tobi mengulurkan ponselnya kepada Izuna, Izuna menerimanya dan langsung menjauhkanya ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"He wanna broke my ear"

"Its your fault" Tobi cuek bebek melihat adik bungsunya yang harus rela kupingnya rusak dan menjelaskan semuanya terhadap saudara kembarnya yang memasuki fase 'iblis' miliknya.

Selang beberapa menit aktivitas Izuna yang membujuk Obito berhasil dia laksanakan, Tobi sendiri tanpak asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata.

"Uhuk..!"Tobi memegang dadanya, sepertinya kondisinya belum memungkinkan untuknya tetap sadar. Buru-buru ia memakai masker oksigen yang ia lepas dan menghirup oksigen itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Izuna yang melihatnya hanya memandang miris saudaranya itu dan berbisik kepada istrinya untuk pulang dan akan menjenguknya nanti malam setelah menitipkan putri kecil mereka kepada babysister.

"Kami pulang dulu aniki"kata Izuna dengan nada menggoda,mendapatkan tatapan tajam secara cuma-cuma.

"Kau bisa bahasa jepang?"

"Hanya sedikit-sedikit, oke keep calm bro" Izuna membuat tanda viss dengan jarinya. "Kau juga harus istirahatkan?"

"Baiklah.."Tobi membiarkan adik-adiknya itu pulang, selang beberapa menit dokter datang keruanganya dan memeriksa dirinya kemudian berjalan pergi setelah melakukan check up rutin terhadap pasienya seperti biasanya.

Tobi kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan dapat melihat puluhan E-Mail yang dikirim kepadanya dari orang terkasihnya dan isinya juga sama 'sensei kemana? Aku cemas'

Sedikit merasa bersalah, ia kemudian membalas E-Mail tersebut , 'maaf' dan Tobi kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan meletakanya dimeja yang berada disebelahnya.

Terdapat satu E-Mail masuk balasan dari Tayuya membuatnya meraih ponsel itu dan memutuskan membalas E-Mail dari muridnya itu.

'Jangan membuatku cemas...' Mendengus kecil, Tobi kemudian melakukan video call terhadap gadisnya itu. Biar dia panik saat melihat perban dikepalanya dan ada yang membabat dadanya serta masker oksigen.

"Sensei.." Hal pertama yang dilihat Tobi adalah wajah mengantuk Tayuya, dia perkirakan waktu disana sudah larut malam.

"Hn..kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.."Tayuya melihat kearah gurunya via video call itu, nafasnya langsung tercekat dan kesadaranya langsung terkumpul.

"Sensei! Kenapa kau memakai masker..tunggu! Sensei kau kecelakaan!" Seru Tayuya panik nyaris menangis ditempat, pasti gurunya itu sendirian sekarang tanpa orang yang menemani.

"Katakan saja aku menjadi pahlawan kesiangan lagi.."

"Ahh! Sensei istirahat saja!"Kata Tayuya cepat bermaksud mematikan ponsel miliknya dan mengakhiri percakapan mereka agar gurunya tidak melihat air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Tobi mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya. "Jadi kau membenciku?"

"B-bukan..orang sakit perlu banyak istirahat" sanggah Tayuya yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis Tayuya, kau tidak dapat menyembunyikanya dariku.."

Tes..

"G-go-gomenne" Tayuya mengakhiri hubungan video call itu dengan cepat dan menghapus air matanya.

.

"Kau tahu ini terakhir kalinya aku berhubungan dengamu.." Itulah isi E-Mail Tobi terhadap Tayuya. Tobi kemudian menaruh ponselnya diatas mejanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghilangkan stress yang menghampirinya.

'Karena aku bisa mati kapan saja di medan perang..'

.

.

.

.

Sebulan Tobi mendekam dirumah sakit dan sebulan pula ia tidak menghubungi Tayuya. Tobi bersyukur karena ia sudah pulang seminggu lalu dari rumah sakit.

Ia melihat ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari Tayuya sebulan lalu. 'Aku mau mengakhiri semua ini sensei..aku tidak tahan berhubungan jarak jauh..gomenne aku membuatmu kecewa..sayonara sensei' dan Tobi hanya menghapus pesan itu dan membalasnya.

"Kalau aku mati nanti, jangan mengunjungi atau menangisi makamku" sungguh pesan yang amat kejam bila dibaca oleh Tayuya. Ini lebih baik dari pada dia harus menahan rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan gadis itu diam-diam.

"Yo bro! Lets go!"Seru Kakuzu yang menunggu Tobi dari luar pesawat yang bersiap membawa mereka menuju Iraq.

"Okay..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tayuya seharian ini tidak konsentrasi belajar, pikiranya melayang ke E-Mail yang dikirim gurunya itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya dia akan berperang apa?.

"Tayuya!"Tayuya tersentak kaget saat Asuma berteriak memanggil namanya. "Apa kau mendengar penjelasanku?"Tayuya masih menatap gurunya dengan tatapan 'memang-kau-bicara-apa-tadi?'

"Berdiri didepan!" Tayuya cuma bisa mengutuk guru pelajaranya sekarang dan orang yang berarti baginya.

'Sialan...'

...

"Hehh! Aku baru tahu kau bisa melamun juga" ledek Sakon saat mendengar laporan Asuma tentang Tayuya.

"Urusai aniki.." Sakon memandang miris saudara sepupunya itu. "Kau merindukan Tobi-sensei ne~"

Wajah Tayuya sontak memerah dan membuatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya."Tebakanku benar"Sakon semakin menggoda Tayuya, membuat gadis itu nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

"Kau mau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"Tayuya menggeleng keras. "Kepalamu menggeleng tapi hatimu tidak.."

'Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat dikepala Sakon. "Urusai aniki! Urusi nasibmu yang jomblo tidak laku-laku ini!"Tayuya berjalan meninggalkan kakak sepupunya yang memegang kepalanya karena jitakan Tayuya terlampau kuat untuk ukuran perempuan. "Dasar tidak ada lembut-lembutnya!"Sakon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, bibinya ngidam apa sampai punya anak bertubuh perempuan bersikap laki-laki..

Haissshhh hanya Tuhan dan Authorlah yang tahu...

.

.

Tayuya melihat ponselnya sedari tadi, tidak ada E-Mail atau pesan masuk. Jujur saja sebulan tanpa komunikasi itu membuat dadanya sesak bukan main.

Dia kemudian membuka E-Mail lama yang tidak dia hapus, benar dia yang meminta hubungan mereka berakhir tapi.. Apa benar gurunya sudah lelah akan sikap anak-anaknya..

Dengan gugup Tayuya mencoba mengirim E-Mail kepada gurunya itu.

/"apa kabar?"/

Dan Tayuya dengan cepat mematikan ponselnya saat mendengar bell pelajaran berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari keruangan kelasnya.

Tayuya duduk disebelah Sakura, mereka dipasangkan menjadi kelompok belajar untuk hari ini. Sungguh dia amat tidak menyukai Sakura saat belajar kelompok! Bukanya belajar dia malah sibuk bersolek ataupun bergosip, alhasil Sakura harus menerima bakpao 5 tingkat dari Tayuya yang terlanjur emosi dan Sakura segera mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

'Drrttt drrttt

Tayuya merasakan getaran disakunya, dia segera merogoh ponselnya dan membukanya.

One E-Mail from Big boss..

Ini E-Mail dari Sakon..

/"ini alamat E-Mail sensei yang baru, dia tidak menggunakan E-Mail lama.. Berterima kasihlah kepada kakak sepupumu yang tampan tiada tara ini"/

Tayuya terkekeh kecil saat membaca E-Mail dari kakak sepupunya dan segera menyimpan alamat E-Mail yang dikirim oleh semangat dia mengirim E-Mail serupa.

/"apa kabar sensei?.. Ini aku Tayuya"/

"Tayuya..ayo bantu aku mencari jawaban jangan sibuk sendiri"kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku ensiklopedia kepada Tayuya. Tayuya langsung menyambar buku itu dan mencari jawabanya secepat kilat, berhubung jawaban mereka tinggal satu yang belum selesai.

"Selesai.."

"Akhirnya~"

Drrtt drrrt

Tayuya membuka E-Mail dari mantan dosenya itu.

/"dari mana kau dapat alamat E-Mail baruku hehh? Dasar penguntit!"/

' Ehhh! Siapa yang penguntit!' Batin Tayuya horor dan emosi sendiri dengan cepat ia membalas E-Mail tersebut.

/"aku bukan penguntit! Aku dapat dari Sakon!"/

Drrrt drrrt

/"sekali penguntit tetap penguntit!"/ Tayuya nyaris membanting ponselnya. Gurunya ini bebal atau memang minta di cekek atau dibunuh apa?

/"ehhh! Sensei baka!"/

Drrttt drrrt

/"murid yang sopan~ sejak kapan kau mengatai gurumu bodoh ehh?"/Tayuya sedikit bergidik saat melihat emoticon setan pada E-Mail tersebut.

/"urusai!"/

Drrrt drrrttt

/"sopan sekali~ "/

/"tentu saja!"/

...

Tayuya mendengus sebal,sudah seharian dia menunggu balasan E-Mail dari gurunya. Perasaan tadi dia membalasnya cepat sekali, sekarang seperti siput yang terjebak macet atau membawa rumahnya yang kelewat besar.

Ada satu E-Mail yang tidak dikirim Tayuya sedari tadi..

/"i miss u"/

.

.

.

.

.

"Heyy bro! We must patrol now"kata Kakuzu saat melihat Tobi yang tengah asik dengan ponsel miliknya.

"You know how to makes me badmood" Tobi berjalan kearah Kakuzu dengan membawa senapan serbu miliknya dan memakai helm serta kacamata hitam miliknya.

"Hehh you can playing games after finish patrol, come on! This fucking country have many fucking terorist!"

"Who says war country don't have terorist.."Tobi menghela nafas dan berjalan kedalam kendaraan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"I hope there was no I.E.D" gumam Tobi sambil memperhatikan senapanya.

"You brought ammo?"Tanya Kakuzu dan Tobi hanya mendengus sebal.

"I better brought it than never brought ammo"

"Okey buddy, you are great!"

"After all i'm a teacher soo not stupid.."

"Ayayay sir ..."

"Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Gomenne lama! *teriak pake toak gegara suara ilang*

Gangguan signal itu terlalu *meres baju*

Hiks gomensai sisanya bakalan hiatsu dulu deh sampai gangguanya ilang hwaaaaa ToT

I will miss u...

Ahhh sweet memories bakal author delete dan remake!

Jaooo!

-OUT-


End file.
